


Reborn

by missmarvel91



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarvel91/pseuds/missmarvel91
Summary: Kyuhyun passes 19 years of his life as normal as every young adult would have. His only friend Jiyong is always by his side even when people bully him. But after he turns 20, he starts to have weird dreams, dreams of what could be a past life but Kyuhyun catalog it has nightmare cause he always dreams about the same moment and the feelings in those nightmares seem so real that he feels them too. What this could mean? If he thinks his life is getting crazy, it will get crazier when he will meet the new barista at the coffee shop he goes to.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul, Henry Lau/Zhou Mi, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue - Dream or Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a story that is already on Asianfanfic and it's my big baby if we could say that. The story is an original one with french names but for this fanfic, I change all the names and put Super Junior members in it. I hope you will all enjoy it and love it too :)

**December 12, 1819**

Was it a dream? It did feel like a dream and yet everything seems so real. It feels like I was the one running but someone was holding my hand and I was not in modern clothes. Everything feels so weird, and yet it was like I belong where I was in that dream. It was so cold, it was snowing and snow was on the ground and I was running or at least the body I was in was running. I look behind me and saw that we were escaping guards. I was panicking more and more, but the presence of the other person next to me was keeping me calm. I look at his face but the only thing I could capture was his beautiful black hair with his red eyes… wait red eyes!

I was still wondering why I was having this dream, when something hit me, at first nothing was happening until I hear the man beside me screaming my name and hold me before I hit the cold ground. I look down and saw three arrows in my stomach but there was something wrong with those arrows because there was a weird smell… I hear the guy in front of me saying it was poison. I want to be out of here I was breathing like crazy because I was in panic mode and without realizing I was crying but was I crying because of me panicking or because I was seeing the other man crying too. Then I hear my voice it was like I was in someone else body like I was a spectator of what was happening

**“I… I don’t think, I could… move…”**

It was true, I could not move anymore, the poison was doing his effect on me or on this body. I could hear the guards coming for us. I could see the other man did want to leave and even if my vision was getting blurry, I could still focus on him. The pain was too much now, and I scream and moan in pain… I didn’t want to die… I want to lift my arm and touch the man in front of me one last time. I could see the red eyes guy, taking my hand and talk to me…

**“My love I could save you, if you let me bite you and we will be together for eternity, please let me do it…”**

Why would he bite me to save my life… and live for eternity was a bit too much? I didn’t know what was happening. I want to talk but nothing could come up at this point, everything was moving way to fast for me, and I was so lost in all this dream. Tears were falling from the red eyes man and were falling on my chest. I was not in control of this body now, it was like I could only observe what was happening now.

**“We were doom… from the start my love… our relationship was never supposed to happen and… and yet I love you so much, Siwon I can’t lose you…”**

So the man in front of me was named Siwon, I was going to open my mouth and say something again but then I cough blood and lost consciousness, everything went black like this was a simple dream... or was it a dream?


	2. First time we see each other ?

Present Day 

Kyuhyun woke up in his bed sweating and breathing faster than usual. It was not the first time he was dreaming of this. Since last week when he turns 20, he keeps having weird dreams like this. But could never see who was the boy with him in that dream. The only thing he knew was that he was always feeling the pain of the boy who was hurt. A couple of seconds later, one boy was knocking on his door and enter super fast nearly breaking the door.

**“Kyu! Kyuhyun! Are you okay? I heard you screaming and came here as fast as I could.”**

**“Jiyong, how many times I told you to never come into my room like this, you scared me more than helping me.”**

Jiyong was the younger friend of Kyuhyun and was his neighbor since there were little, as Jiyong was living near the orphanage where Kyuhyun grew up. They grew up together even if people were asking why these two were best friends. Their personalities were completely different as Kyuhyun was most of the time in his room, studying, playing video games or just listening to music and Jiyong was always outside with friends, having fun and enjoying life. Even in their hairstyle and clothes were different. Kyuhyun was simple with his clothes and never pay attention to it. The only thing that he did was changing his hair color to blond couple of weeks ago when Jiyong beg him to come with him. Jiyong, on the other hand, was always trying his best to look good.

**“So, the screams I heard, was it the same dream again?”**

Kyuhyun could not lie to his best friend, but he knows that if he talks about his nightmares, his best friend will think he is crazy. So, he decides to say nothing about it and kick his best friend out of his room so he could change to something more comfortable. Since exams are coming closer, he needs to study hard and since his classes are not till the afternoon, he knew where he will stop to study. He decides to go to the nearby coffee shop near the school. Even if Jiyong, doesn’t like to study he decide to come too and see if he could charm someone since his last romance adventure lasts for three months. 

After 20 minutes of pure silence when they walk to the coffee shop since Jiyong was talking on his phone to some of his other friends and Kyuhyun was listening to music, they finally arrived and his best friend went to look for a place to sit while Kyuhyun went to order his coffee and also buy something for his friend.

Usually, the staff knows Kyuhyun since he always comes here in his free time, to study or just to have time alone away from Jiyong. But this morning, there was a new employee and everyone in line was watching the new employee working little miracles. Always giving smiles and many winks and so when it was time for Kyuhyun to order it took him five seconds to react as the owner of the shop Leeteuk, snap his fingers in front of him.

**“Is my new employee make you lose your tongue? In the two years that I know you, it’s the first time I practically see you drooling when you see someone.”**

Kyuhyun was surprised by what he just heard but it was true that there was something captivating about this new employee and he doesn’t even know the name of that guy.

**“If you want to know his name, it’s Siwon but that the only thing I will tell you. The guy seems like a loner, when I hired him, he didn’t talk a lot, but it fit the job. Anyways I already know what you and your friend are taking since you come here basically every day, so go wait till your order his call”**

So, the new employee was named Siwon, like in his dream. No something like this can’t exist, it was a pure coincidence that the guy in his dream/nightmare got the same name. He needs to forget about that nightmare and fast, otherwise, people will think he is crazy. Kyuhyun did leave and let Leeteuk take the other order from other customers. So, he went and sit down until he was called for his order. He then took his headphones and plug them in his phone so no one would interrupt him. Looking around he found Jiyong in the back already talking and trying to flirt to see if he could catch someone. He did understand why his friend was always flirting like that, but he hopes one day his friend will find the one person he loves. As for him, he not ready for a relationship, for the simple reason he doesn’t believe in love. As far as he remembers, his parents left him at an orphanage when he was born, and people don’t want to be friends with someone who doesn’t have parents. One day, he met Jiyong when kids were bullying him. He was the only one who didn’t care about this and stay with Kyuhyun and even defending him a lot when they were kids and teens. Letting his eyes looking again, he found nothing interesting until his order was called and walk the counter and his eyes came across the new employee and he was lost in them. It took five seconds and he was already lost in the brown eyes. It was a bit weird since Kyuhyun could see a bit of red in his eyes. It must be because he didn’t get enough sleep that he imagines stuff again.

It feels like the world did stop when the two looks at each other. Kyuhyun's heart was betting fast like it wants to get out of his chest. It was like he saw him before today, but again this was just another crazy situation and he only needs to focus on his exams and what he needs to study. He shakes his head to be out of his trance. When he took the two coffees in his hands, they accidentally touch each other and felt a sparkle. The situation was getting weirder and before someone opens their mouth, Kyuhyun was already walking super fast to his place and starting to study. He arrived super fast, that he scared a bit his friend and he put his cup in front of him and the one for Jiyong in front of his friend. Jiyong looked at his friend and he could see the little blushing that he got, and he seems nervous since he was passing his hand in his hair, as he always does when he was nervous. So, the younger took the opportunity to ask a question about what happened.

**“Did something happened at the counter that makes you blush like this little Kyu?”**

Still, in his studies, Kyuhyun didn’t even move his head and try to calm down his heartbeat and to cool down so he won’t blush anymore.

**“How many times I told you to not call me little Kyu, and nothing happened at the counter. Leeteuk just go a new employee and that all nothing more. Now you should let me study a bit, you should do the same if you want to graduate eventually.”**

Jiyong let it go for now since he didn’t know the story of what happened, but something tells him, it has to do with the new employee. What they didn’t know was that the new employee was looking at them from time to time and a small smile was form. When he went on break, he did go into the back where the light was not there and smile more like he was happy for the first time in many years. Like he found something he was looking for so many years.

**“After all those years, did I find you again my little phoenix?”**


	3. The New Assistant

All morning, Kyuhyun study hard barely stopping to take a break to eat or drink. Around noon. Jiyong took a moment and bring at least one pastry so he could have his stomach full at least. Around 2 pm, Kyuhyun decides to leave the coffee shop because he did want to arrive earlier for his 4 pm exam. Since he didn’t want to walk for a good 45 minutes. So, he did wait at the bus station, and when the bus came, he sits, and everything was calm. Even with his headphones on, he still thinks of that weird dream he got today and that guy at the coffee shop who gives him this weird feeling. Just by thinking about this made him sweat, he felt so warm like his body was starting to burn. He tries to cool down by opening one of the windows and closes his eyes only to hear inside of his head someone screaming in pain. His breathing was also getting faster like he was having a small panic attack. Since he was not able to calm down, he went out of this bus, two stops before where he was supposed to arrive. He then sits on a bench and try to relax and calm his breathing. He wishes his friend could help him right now, but the pain he heard in his head was so powerful and yet it felt so much real. Ever since his 20th anniversary, and those weird dreams, this one was winning right now as the strangest things that happened. After 10 minutes, he finally catches his breath and realized he was nearly 4 pm. He ran as fast as he could to get to class before the door close. As he runs, he runs super fast and arrived just on time for the teacher and his assistance to close the door.

**“Students, as you may** **know,** **today this exam is very important and will count a lot for your final note. Now before we continue, as you may all know my assistant Mr. Lee transfers to another school much closer to where he** **lives** **. So now let me introduce Mr. Choi, who will be** **the new** **assistance starting today.”**

Every boy and girls in the classroom were looking at the new assistant and they were in stock of how gorgeous he was. He was looking more serious than the professor with his round glasses, his hairstyle on the left, his suit and that deep look when he stares at the classroom.

Kyuhyun was going to pass the new assistant super fast cause he wants to find a good place to do his exam. As he was passing by, their eyes met, and Kyu could bet that he saw the same bit of red eyes he saw earlier today with the coffee guy. He really needs more sleep when he will get to bed later tonight because seeing red eyes everywhere he goes was not a good sign of sanity. As he was sitting in his chair, he looks at the handsome assistant and unlike the girls and boys in the room, he was already ready to start the exam. He didn’t really pay attention to what his teacher was saying because he was still thinking about those red eyes and why he was seeing this. Everything was okay before, was he going crazy? Why was he also feeling warm again, after cooling down? All those efforts to cool down and now it starts again. Maybe he was getting sick, probably caught the flu. This was getting insane and he needs to focus on this three-hour exam if he wants to pass his classes this year. He will rest after this since he got the day off.

Halfway he felt like someone was watching him, so he lifts his head for a couple of seconds and saw that Mr. Choi was watching him instead of reading what he assumes was a book about art. The assistant was looking at the young boy like he found something that was important. He did find that a bit creepy but went back to finish his exam as it was his main focus right now. Then he will go back to his apartment and get a good rest. Usually, as he was always a good student, he would be done with an exam fast and always have good grades. But this time he was always distracted by the sound around him, the warm feeling was still there and worst then before and his right shoulder starts itching him an hour before.

Finally, near the end of the time allowed, he finished the exam and give it back to the teacher and ran fast to exit the classroom. He opens super fast his locker, picks up his stuff and phone his best friend to see if he was close to being home or already home. He was sweating like this morning and as Jiyong answer his phone, Kyuhyun sits on a bench and try to stay awake as his best friend was talking with him. But eventually, he did fell asleep and that makes Ji run faster to get to him. It took 20 minutes for the young boy to get to their school and by the time he reaches the bench, he saw that his friend was not in good condition and pick him and called a taxi to get back home. Jiyong knew that his friend was a serious student, and sometimes he would forget to eat and won’t sleep a lot. But with those nightmares that keep happening for the past few days since he reaches 20, he worries that it was probably because he was tired. So, he pays the taxi driver and then he enters their apartment and put Kyuhyun to sleep with a washcloth on his forehead.

Closing the door of the bedroom, Ji was looking at his cellphone and wasn’t sure if he wants to answer the text message of his two friends Taeyang and Daesung. His two friends were inviting him and Kyuhyun to go out tonight, but now with Kyuhyun's condition, he was not sure to go and prefer to watch his friend closely if his fever will go down. So around 6 pm, he texts them that he will probably go if Kyu feels a bit better, but he will probably skip tonight. Time goes by and Jiyong was ready to cancel his night to take care more of Kyuhyun and took him to the near hospital. But around 8 pm, he saw Kyuhyun awake and in better condition than earlier in the day. He did check if his temperature was down and it was normal like nothing happened before. So, he told, him if he wants to go out tonight and for once his best friend told him yes which did surprise the look-alike panda, but he was getting excited now.

**“Okay well am gonna text Taeyang and Daesung and tell them will come soon. For once you won't regret coming with me little Kyu!** **We're** **gonna have so much fun and trust me my friend will make this night a night you won't forget.”**


	4. Try to escape me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there a lot of Minho in kpop, my villain is Minho from Shinee :) I always want to see him in a villain role lol. Also if you want to picture the look of Kyuhyun with blond hair and look, look at pictures from the Don't Don era = really really hot lol

When Ji closed the door of his best friend's bedroom, he was praying that everything will be fine. In truth, it was the opposite that was happening. The burning sensation that Kyuhyun was having all day, was getting worst and worst. Even with the cold washcloth, it was not working. The washcloth got warm after a few seconds cause of his burning. If he could, he would have run to the nearest hospital, but his legs refuse to move. He was stuck in bed with that sensation and a lot of silent screams because he didn’t want to worry his friend. Suddenly he left out a small scream of pain, his right shoulder was in pain like someone writing or stabbing him with a knife. He starts to move more in his bed cause of the pain and was even crying now. Bringing his hand on his mouth to cover the sound to not alert his friend, he thought he was dying and that he would die without anyone knowing it. What seems to be a nightmare of many hours, suddenly end after a few minutes. Kyuhyun swears that when everything stops, he felt different. That must have been wild imagination playing games with him. As he tries to catch his breath, he took his temperature and for once in this crazy day, he was feeling normal and not warm or burning up. He was normal and was smiling for the first time in the day. He got up of his bed and walk to his friend to tell him the news he was okay. But instead, he got a huge hug from his best friend. Jiyong was squeezing a lot that Kyuhyun thought he will break his bones. He was relieved that his friend was feeling better and didn’t have a fever anymore. He explains, to the young blond that he was close to bringing him to a hospital as he was not only warm and sweaty. He was burning up and his fever was severe when they arrived at their apartment.

Since he was now feeling better, Jiyong took the arm of the blond and ask him if he wants to come to a club tonight with his friends. Kyu didn’t know what push him to go out with his best friend. Usually, he was the first to refuse when he was asked to get out. But with every weird stuff that happened to him with the dreams and the weird feeling he got when he woke up. He needs to get out and live one normal life without studying and be stuck between the four walls in his bedroom. When he told his friend that he will go with him. It took five seconds to fashionista Jiyong and he drags his best friend to his room. He told Kyuhyun to stand in front of him and he looks at him for about 5 minutes, before he starts to go to his wardrobe and pitch random clothes to him. He tries to catch as much as he could, he ends up with a black shirt, one black jacket, black jeans, some chains, and one single glove. Basically, the theme was black color to go well with his blond hair. After the clothing, he went for the hairstyle and didn’t really know what to do, so he just let them like it was. The final touch was the eyeliner, so his eyes would pop more, and he would kill every girl and boys that would cross those beautiful brown eyes.

He was perfect for the night and Jiyong was proud of what he as done to style his friend. For someone that didn’t really like fashion, Kyuhyun was always normal with his style and wear what fits him. But he won’t lie when he saw what his tattoo friend did to him. But since they were only going to a small club in town, he was a bit uncomfortable.

**“Ji, I know you’re a big fashionista, but don’t you think it’s a bit too much?”**

**“None sense little Kyu! You will make all those boys fall for you and every girl would crying cause they can’t have you. You should wear more stuff like that, I could give you some tips on how to revamp your style.”**

When they were done, they took a taxi since Jiyong knew he would end up drunk and won’t be able to drive his friend's car if they end up all drunk tonight, so the taxi was the best solution. After a ride of 50 minutes, they finally arrived and join Daesung and Taeyang. Jiyong joins his two friends and went on the dancefloor with a beer in his hand. They were already girls and boys around him, and he was enjoying that hot and sexy dance. Kyuhyun also took one beer but instead he went to a quiet spot and relax and enjoy this moment. It has been a long time since he went to a place like this. The last time was when Jiyong was still in a stable relationship and it was two years ago. Turning his eyes as he was seeing one girl having a sensual dance with Jiyong. He saw a person walking his way to him. The guy was tall, got one deep look and a smile that could make anyone melt. The guy was looking at him like he was going to eat him. When the guy, sit next to him he was a bit nervous. Scratch that he was not nervous he was anxious about what could happen. Never in his life, someone approaches him to talk like that and even that in clubs like this no one wants to talk, they want to kiss and probably fuck together.

**“I never saw you here before, what your name gorgeous? Mine is Minho, a pleasure to me you, are you alone?”**

Kyuhyun was looking somewhere to see if Jiyong, Taeyang or even Daesung could help him but there were nowhere to find. He had trouble swallowing his own saliva because he didn’t like what was happening. Minho moves one of his hands to Kyuhyun's leg and he was getting higher and higher. At that point he was shaking, he didn’t want to get raped tonight. He tries to get up and move from where he was, but Minho still got a stronghold on his leg. He was trapped right now and instead of panicking, he tries to calm down and for a start try to have a conversation with him and eventually ran from that guy.

**“The name is Kyuhyun…”**

He was feeling really uncomfortable right now and decide that he need to get out of here and fast. So, he excuses himself and promises to get back soon. He walks at first to the washroom, when he was close to the washroom he looks closer to see if he was alone. When he saw he was alone, he changes direction and head outside. When passing the exit door, the cold weather was welcoming him. He took out his phone, try to call Jiyong and tell him that he was gonna go back to their apartment. As he was trying to reach his best friend, someone grabs him by the back and push him to the nearest wall. When Kyu, saw who was attacking him, he realized it was Minho. He tries to scream but Minho blocks him with his hand, so we won’t be able to do so or to call for help.

**“I try to be calm and reasonable with this, but you try to escape like you did escape me 200 years ago. I won’t let this happening again because the fact is that you are precious to me.”**

Kyu was confused, what was he talking about? How could he escape him 200 years ago? This didn't make sense, is he trapped in a nightmare again? Then he came closer to Kyu right ear and whispers softly

**“I need you for something little phoenix…”**

Closing his eyes was the last thing to do, he didn’t want to see what will happen in the next couple of seconds. But as he was earing the words little phoenix, it was as something was waking up. The same warm feeling was there but instead of the burning sensation, it was like a comfortable sensation. When he opens his eyes, he saw that the man in front of him was not really impressed, he was smiling like he was waiting for this for a long time. The warn feeling was getting higher but it feels like it was to explode like a superpower to defend himself. When Minho tries to attack him, he felt like it was the time to release that power and it was indeed like an explosion. He did know how and why but it feels familiar for him to do that. The explosion of energy he demonstrated was mind-blowing for him. Even if it feels familiar to him, it was unreal what he did. He saw Minho laying on the street and a mini panic attack was starting to arrive for him. Breathing was getting hard to do and before he knew, he fell unconscious. Unaware to him, he didn’t hit anything because he was caught by some strong arms. The man that caught him, look at his body and was getting worried. He was not alone as two other men came a few seconds later.

**“His he okay? Siwon please tell us that Kyuhyun is okay after all this time you try to find him…”**

Siwon looks at Kyuhyun and could help but had tears in his eyes. After all these years of waiting for a reincarnation of his lover, he finally found him again and clearly didn’t want to lose him again.

**“He will be okay if we bring him fast to Sungmin. I know you don’t like your wolf forms Zhoumi, but I really need you and Henry to help me. I need you two to sift form and for you to take Kyu on your back while Henry will be there if someone tries to attack him. Could I trust both of you on this?”**

Both Zhoumi and Henryanswer positive but now the question was what will they do with the body.

**“What will you do with Minho's body? He has been our enemy for many years.”**

**“I keep him and ask him some questions, don’t worry guys I will be okay, now go before someone from Minho gang come and attack again.”**

Zhoumi looks at Henry who was already in his wolf form, so Zhoumi change too and took Kyuhyun on his back and they went as fast as they could without looking back.

Siwon was alone in the back of the club and look at Minho's body who was a bit burnt because of the explosion lift his head shake it a bit so he could wake up. When he saw the eyes open, he smiled.

**< < Now you're going to answer to all my questions, otherwise you will die, believe me, it will be a pleasure to see your body burn out because of the sun.>>**


End file.
